Ysbert Wiki:Sandbox/spoilers
This mission begins from Corporal James Walker and Anvil 1 deployed to Los Angeles to recover the hard drive containing valuable intel located at the NSA building via HELO insertion. After wiping out the KPR troops in the roof, James Walker and his team (private Kelly and Colt) infiltrate the NSA building. In there, the team download the intel and prevent the enemy from advancing trough their location. After the download is finished, they rendezvous via HELO. Suddenly, a rocket destroys Echo 9, and Walker's teammates got killed all. Walker jumps down one floor, kills two patrolling hostiles and ropes down an elevator shaft. After Anvil 1 clears the lobby, they regroup with captain Turner. But, the roof of the main entrances is wrecked by (most likely) enemy troops, crushing Walker and Harris. Walker survives and regroups with Turner. After fighting their way to the extraction point they meet up with private Torres, with his wounded teammate private first class Mendoza. Then Turner orders Walker to take down the bridge pillars to take destroy the enemy artillery. After tearing down the bridge, Torres and Mendoza are called back to the base. While fighting their way they find another surviving team private fist class Bailey and private Malone. They then retreat to the movie theatre and request extraction but they have to clear the area After the briefing, they open the theatre entrance and fire. Private Malone was killed by an emplaced weapon. Turner orders Walker to kill the emplaced weapon crew. After that, The player has the choice to take the turret. Suddenly a KPR attack helicopter fires a missile to destroy the building, but Walker avoids the missile and he lost his conscious for a moment. While private first class Bailey is targeting enemy helicopter with a Rampage-4, he is attacked by a KPR trooper when he is punched in the neck and killing him with a rock. Walker then eliminates the assailant and uses the missile launcher to target the helicopter. After destroying it, Walker's team is under attack by an enemy tank, but the tank is destroyed by an incoming airstrike by a US fighter from Hawk 2. Finally, Alpha 6 comes in to extract the unit. Then Turner orders Walker to take down the bridge pillars to take destroy the enemy artillery. After tearing down the bridge, Torres and Mendoza are called back to the base. While fighting their way they find another surviving team private fist class Bailey and private Malone. They then retreat to the movie theatre and request extraction but they have to clear the area This mission begins from Corporal James Walker and Anvil 1 deployed to Los Angeles to recover the hard drive containing valuable intel located at the NSA building via HELO insertion. After wiping out the KPR troops in the roof, James Walker and his team (private Kelly and Colt) infiltrate the NSA building. In there, the team download the intel and prevent the enemy from advancing trough their location. After the download is finished, they rendezvous via HELO. Suddenly, a rocket destroys Echo 9, and Walker's teammates got killed all. Walker jumps down one floor, kills two patrolling hostiles and ropes down an elevator shaft. After Anvil 1 clears the lobby, they regroup with captain Turner. But, the roof of the main entrances is wrecked by (most likely) enemy troops, crushing Walker and Harris. Walker survives and regroups with Turner. After fighting their way to the extraction point they meet up with private Torres, with his wounded teammate private first class Mendoza. Then Turner orders Walker to take down the bridge pillars to take destroy the enemy artillery. After tearing down the bridge, Torres and Mendoza are called back to the base. While fighting their way they find another surviving team private fist class Bailey and private Malone. They then retreat to the movie theatre and request extraction but they have to clear the area